Hada Madrina
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —Este one-shoot participa en el reto "Fairy Tail" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"— Él tenía todo claro, sabía lo que quería aunque fuera imposible, pero haría lo que fuera por conseguir conquistar a la princesa. Y con la ayuda de un hada madrina no podia salir mal... ¿Verdad? —Inspirado en Todas las hadas del reino de Laura Gallego—
**Título: Hada Madrina**

 **Tipo: One-shoot**

 **Género: Romance**

 **Universo Alternativo**

 **Personajes: Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Road Kamelot**

 **Cuento/Libro: Todas las hadas del reino de Laura Gallego Garcia**

 **Palabras: 1704**

 **Disclaimer: Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Advertencia: Si se han leído el libro, no sigo el mismo patrón pero he sacado una gran idea de ahí.**

 **Este one-shoot pertenece al reto "Fairy Tail" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Hada Madrina**

Se apoyó contra una pared de la pequeña habitación que disponía y dejó que su cuerpo cayese víctima de la gravedad, confuso consigo mismo. ¿Cuándo había sucedido todo eso? ¿Cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas sin siquiera percatarse de ello?

No sabía qué hacer o a quién acudir. No se entendía ni él, y, si eso era así... ¿A quién pedir consejo?

A nadie, porque nadie sería capaz de aclarar su mente. Tenía muy claro, en principio, lo que quería y lo que se disponía a hacer en un futuro. Pese a su condición social tan baja, sus aspiraciones eran elevadas y sus sueños algo que la mayoría de las personas tomarían a broma, pero que él tenía demasiado claro.

Quería conquistar el corazón de la princesa del reino.

Como si de un cuento se tratase, su historia se remontaba a aquella vez que le miró a los ojos por un sólo instante, por mera casualidad o capricho del destino, y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Pero era consciente incluso en aquel momento que tenia tan pocas probabilidades que lo que hizo fue ascender a mozo de cuadra de palacio, donde esperaba conseguir atraer la atención de la bella dama.

Contrario a lo que se creería, él en verdad no estaba interesado por el dinero. Llevaba una vida cómoda pero sin lujos en su puesto. De hecho, incluso trabajando en las calles en cualquier oficio le hubiese servido, pues no conocía otra vida ni soñaba con ser tan altanero como esos duques enfundados en mentiras e hipocresía.

Las lealtades y traiciones, puñaladas por la espalda junto a un largo etcetera no iban con él. De hecho, prefería su humilde choza antes que estar en un palacio rodeado de gente en la que no podía confiar. Sin embargo, por la princesa Road, haría eso y más...

Hasta que apareció _ **ella.**_

 _Era un día como otro cualquiera en las caballerizas y estaba mimando al caballo de la princesa como solía hacer, cuando una joven de su edad con cabello verde y ojos violetas apareció de la nada, literalmente, y le dijo que era su hada madrina._

 _Al principio se mostró muy incrédulo, sin embargo, ella le habia demostrado con creces que lo que decía era cierto y que le ayudaría a conquistar el corazón de su querida princesa._

 _—¿Y por qué harías eso por mí? —cuestionó._

 _Ella sonrió amablemente._

 _—Ya te lo he dicho, soy tu hada madrina y quiero que seas feliz —respondió—. Tu deseo es tan fuerte que ha llegado al Reino de las Hadas y me han enviado a mí para ayudarte._

 _—¿Y cómo me vas a ayudar? ¿La hechizarás? —preguntó algo alarmado._

 _—¡No! —el hada se escandalizó—. ¡Soy un hada madrina, no una bruja! ¡Se fijará en ti por sus propios motivos!_

 _—Pues lo veo difícil —se desalentó—. Creo que tenemos la misma edad, pero ella es una princesa y yo..._

 _—Venga, dame un voto de confianza ¿no? —le animó, sonriente—. Pero empecemos por lo primero, ¿cómo te llamas?_

 _La miró por unos momentos, dudoso, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa que demostraba que no se rendiría sin luchar y respondió:_

 _—Allen, Allen Walker._

 _—Me puedes llamar madrina —ensanchó su sonrisa—. Aunque prefiero Lenalee._

 _El joven asintió contento. No sabía si lo lograría o no, pero tenía definitivamente muchas más posibilidades que antes con ella ayudándole._

 _«Nada puede salir mal» pensó, esperanzado en lograr por fin su meta._

En ese momento no sabía que lo que iba a hacer su presencia seria confundirle y cambiar su mundo

Cierto era que la ayuda del hada había servido y de mucho, pues le había acercado poco a poco a la princesa Road y esta se había fijado más en él cuando antes no sabía ni que existía. En principio eran pequeñas cosas como llevarle su caballo, a veces pasaba por sirviente para ir a servirle algun tentempié, otras le hablaba de algún problema relacionado con los caballos...

Siempre eran ideas de Lenalee y no era descubierto cuando desempeñaba funciones que no acordes a su puesto de mozo por ella misma.

Sin embargo, y he ahí el problema, había pasado demasiado tiempo con la joven de orbes violetas. Era una féerica, le había visto las alas, le había visto hacer magia, e incluso le había visto volar. Pero era tan dulce, tan amable, tan... tan _ella_ que simplemente no supo cuándo había dejado de verla como una ayuda para su objetivo.

Simplemente, no supo _cuándo_ se había enamorado de ella, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya estaba rendido a sus pies.

Sonrió con amargura. No era un experto en aquellos temas, ni mucho menos, pero si sabía que Lenalee no sentía lo mismo por él. O por lo menos, no era ni de lejos conveniente para el hada, pues ella misma le había comentado que las criaturas féericas no se podían enamorar de los humanos o perderían su inmortalidad y sus poderes mágicos, evejeciendo como otro más.

La muchacha —que tendría más de un siglo seguro, pese a que aparentaba su edad— no había dado signos de nada de eso, por lo cual no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad.

Incluso tenía mas probabilidades de que la futura monarca le escogiera a él antes de que Lenalee siquiera se lo plantease. Pero su corazón era tan caprichoso que parecía gustarle los retos, lo cual le hacia preguntarse a sí mismo por qué no podía escoger a una plebeya sin más.

 _«Pero no, primero una princesa y después un hada»_

Aunque ahora que se lo planteaba de aquella manera, sentía que con la féerica estaba mucho más a gusto que con la futura reina. Quizá lo que sintió por la princesa solo fue un mero capricho y lo de Lenalee _sí_ era amor.

Porque con ella podía ser él mismo, sin tener que mostrar modales éticos ni reverenciarse al verla. Porque la personalidad del hada era cálida y reconfortante mientras que la princesa era más bien fría y distante.

Y porque con Lenalee, su corazón iba tan rápido que se le saldría del pecho y sus sueños tenían que ver con ella, con su aceptación, con su amor.

¿Por qué estaba dudando? ¿Es que acaso no estaba claro que amaba al hada? ¿Y entonces qué era lo que le impedía ser feliz con...?

 _«No, no»_ sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea _. «¿Es que no lo ves, idiota? Eres un simple humano, mortal, y ella es una bella hada que nunca envejecerá, que vive muy bien y no renunciará a nada de eso por ti.»_

Se puso las manos en la cara, afligido. Jamás podría ser feliz con Lenalee, y si creía que lo que sentía por la princesa no se podía superar... El hada había demostrado con creces que eso era algo completa y absolutamente erróneo.

—¿Allen-kun? ¿Estás bien? —se sobresaltó al oír su voz y retiró las manos de su rostro, mirando al hada que ocupaba sus pensamientos, quien le observaba con inquietud.

 _«Es tan... tan ella... tan dulce...»_

—Sí, no te preocupes —sonrió para reconfortarla, sin demasiado esfuerzo, pues su presencia siempre le hacía sonreír—. Solo... me he mareado un poco —se excusó.

—¿Seguro? —como por arte de magia, ligeramente, apareció agachada ante él, tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración. Se sonrojó violentamente al ver como sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más...

Pero, contrario a sus deseos, ella le puso una mano en la frente y apoyó la suya sobre su propia mano, comprobando su temperatura.

—No parece que tengas fiebre —dijo alejándose de él—. Pero estás muy rojo...

—Ya... Ya te he dicho que no era nada —replicó, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

No sabia si calificarlo de virtud o defecto, pero era, sin duda, demasiado inocente como para saber lo que le provocaba sus acciones. Quizá era más bien algo bueno, así no estaría como un tomate como él.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido con la princesa? —preguntó, recordando que el joven le habia comentado que ella quería verlo en persona. En verdad se alegraba por Allen, pues sabía que era un gran chico y merecía ser feliz...

 _Pero..._

Agachó la mirada mientras él le comentaba alegremente su encuentro con la chica, sin pensar ni un instante que su voz sonaba forzada y sin percatarse de que sus ojos no radiaban alegría.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en quitarse esa absurda idea en la que llevaba pensando tanto tiempo y no había admitido a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma _._

 _Eso no le podía estar ocurriendo a ella._

No con _él_. No con un _humano_.

 _No..._

Ni se percató que el albino había parado de hablar y la miraba con cierto deje de admiración. Era entrada ya la noche, y la luna iluminaba el rostro del hada con un toque casi tan mágico como ella.

Y si quedaba algún rastro de duda, ahora se había desvanecido. Era Lenalee, esa hada que había aparecido y reconstruido todo su mundo, que le había hecho ver tantas cosas... tantas cosas tan maravillosas...

Le había hecho sentir como nunca antes y, definitivamente, la _quería_. La quería más que a nada, sería el más feliz si ella le correspondiese y no se veía capaz de pasar un día sin su sonrisa.

—Lenalee... —susurró, levantándole el rostro con su mano derecha. Ella le miró sorprendida, sus miradas chocaron por un instante y todo pareció desvanecer.

Porque era un acuerdo sin palabras y un deseo silencioso del que ambos eran partícipes. Sin embargo, cuando el muchacho hizo ademán de acercarse, ella pareció salir de la ensoñacion y se incorporó con rapidez, dándose la vuelta para que no se viera su rubor.

—Se-será mejor que empecemos a... a seguir pensando como puedes conquistar a la princesa —habló, mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Ya no me parece tan difícil como antes...

Salió de la estancia y el chico, con una sonrisa pese a su oportunidad truncada, se levantó y la siguió.

Porque aquel instante le había dado la valía que necesitaba para intentarlo.

Porque si no lo intentaba, nunca ganaría nada.

Porque era ya un hecho, no sabia ni cuándo ni cómo ni por qué, pero se había enamorado tontamente de su hada madrina.


End file.
